The Fish Job 2/Chapter 3
This article is about the third chapter of the 53th episode of Happy Peep "The Fish Job 2". Plot (Somewhere in the dark dimension, two shard emperor penguins came up to the Feather God to inform him some news) *Shard Emperor #1: Feather God, we just found the location of our next attack in Antarctica. *Feather God: Ah yes, the ocean. I will destroy every single bird in the universe. When we get the fish, it will be ours. *Shard Emperor #2: Uh huh. All of it is for us. Everything. *Feather God: Good. I should be heading to the ocean now where Antarctica is just there for us. Here i go! *teleport* *Shard Emperor #1: Good luck, he's gonna need it. (The Feather God teleported to Antarctica. Back in the ocean of Antarctica in the ice ship) *Esequiel: All sail the seas. I wonder what we're heading to now? *Cho Cho: We're about to sail to the ships. *Fergio: At vast the lands. *Montay: I'm checking to see if there ships or not. *Cho Cho: I hope we don't get attacked by the skuas. *Rio: I have a feeling that our friends were rescued by the policemen just like last time. *Esequiel: I have a feeling that the penguin capturer is still there. *Montay: I thought he was in prison forever. *Esequiel: Nah, prison doesn't matter. *Rio: As long as our friends are with the policemen, they will be fine. *Montay: What the police have to do with the situation? *Rio: Because, Mumble told us about it. His stories, his adventures, and all of the things he done. *Cho Cho: Does it mean that he's a storyteller? *Rio: Yes. He can tell stories like Lovelace. *Montay: Ah stories. *Fergio: I wish i can tell my story. *Sven: Lovelace sing a song about me a long time ago. *Dantel: We know that Sven. It's a mystery from the past. *Rio: We need to focus. *Montay: I see the ships. I saw it. *Sven: There's more of them?! Oh no, i'm a chicken now. *Montay: You won't be a chicken Sven. You're a puffin. *Sven: Oh. I am. *Rio: One of the two ships has our friends on board. *Dantel: There's more on the ocean. Five of them are here. *Cho Cho: Oh wow. I didn't know there's five of them in the sea. *Sven: I will check on the ships. Follow me. *Rio: Ok, let’s go. *Sven: Researchers Aurora. That the ship i wanted to go. *Rio: Well Sven, Beny and his men are on that ship. *Sven: No rockstar? No beanie man? They stole the ship. Head this way. (The ice ship head over to the Researchers Aurora ship) *Montay: There is it. *Dantel: I can see it with my own eyes. *Coach Oro: Holy cannoli. There's more of them. *Cho Cho: Let's go after them! (In the Reasearchers Aurora ship) *Beny: What is that? *Ken: That is no human ship. It's a iceberg made from penguins! *Beny: Penguins! I'll catch them. *Esequiel: *mind sense* It is heard that Lovelace is in the ship. *Sven: Lovelace! *Rio: Lovelace is being held captive by Beny and his men. *Montay: Look out! *Esequiel: Get ready, the penguin capturer is back. *Rio: Noted. Let's rescue Lovelace. (Montay, Cho Cho, Rio, Dantel, Coach Oro, Esequiel, Fergio and Sven jump out of the ice ship and fight the aliens) *Beny: Get the penguins! *Ken: Capture them! *Rio: Run guys, run! *Montay: But we just got here. *Rio: We need to show these bad boys that we mean business. *Coach Oro: Hey! Today you're not getting all the fish away. *Beny: Beat it. *use his net to catch Oro* *Dantel: *save Oro from Beny* *Beny: Gah! *Dantel: He has the net. Run! *Coach Oro: Oh no. What if your mommy get a call from the bad teacher from school and the bad teacher want to say something about a bad boy from the class. *Dantel: I have a bad boy once from my class. Then he went to cluster school. *Coach Oro: That is one big cluster of a group. *Montay: Guys, Beny stole all of the fishes from the net eariler. *Rio: Montay, we know. *Cho Cho: Who gonna cut it all off? *Fergio: Anyone? Nobody? *Esequiel: I can't believe it's heavy to cut like a sack of sand. *Rio: We need to focus on finding Lovelace and rescuing him. *Beny: I got you now! *Montay: Move back! Jump! *Ken: They're getting away. *Beny: Go men go. You're making them escape. (The penguins are running in the direction so they can save Lovelace) *Beny: Men, go after them! (Beny and his fisherman go after the heroes as they run to the area where Lovelace is being held captive in hopes of rescuing him) *Montay: Open the door! *Fergio: *jump and open the door* Let's go. *Esequiel: We must head over to the nursery rooms where we can find Lovelace. *Rio: Agreed. Let's go there. *Montay: Come on so we can escape in time. (Inside the ship) *Ken: Catch the penguins! *Montay: Oh no, they caught us. Run! *Rio: Agreed. Let's run. (Into the hallway of the ship) *Fisherman #1: Come back here! *Fisherman #2: Yeah, stupid. *Fisherman #3: Big Boss, they're getting away. *Beny: I'll catch them! *Ken: Go right! (The group goes right) *Fergio: Wait up! *Esequiel: Brother, stick with us. *Fergio: I'm trying, but they all have nets with them. *Esequiel: Then run faster. *Rio: Run as fast as you can. *Beny: *try catching the penguins with his net* *Montay: Run fast amigos! *Cho Cho: Wait for me. I don't want to get caught. *Montay: Run Cho Cho Run! *Rio: Come on! Hurry! *Esequiel: Uh oh. Left! (The group turn left) *Beny: How long is this ship?! *Ken: I don't know. *Fisherman #1: They're getting away. *Beny: We need better plans to stop them. *Fergio: You hear them? They're gonna capture us all. *Esequiel: I knew Beny was planning for this to happen. *Rio: We must continue to outsmart them. *Fisherman #2: Stop right here! *Montay: The water bucket. (A mop cleaner was cleaning the floor until he got shocked by the penguins) *Esequiel: Slide! (The penguins slide as one of the fisherman slip over, making the cleaner man frowned) *Cleaner: What did you do to the floor?! *Beny: Darn it! I was close. *Ken: We just need to pass by the penguins. *Cleaner: No need. Now get out of here. (With the penguins) *Coach Oro: Man, that was fun. *Dantel: Sliding is the best. *Rio: Yeah. It is. *Montay: It's fun. *Esequiel: There's the nursey room. We made it in. *Rio: We sure did. *Montay: Alright then. *Esequiel: Stop. (The penguins stop sliding as they went to the nursey room) *Fergio: Hello? Anyone there? *Lovelace: Guys, up here. *Montay: Lovelace, how did you get all the way there? *Lovelace: What are you doing? Why are you still here? *Dantel: Long story, we're going to get you out of here. *Lovelace: I shoudn't went with Mumble at first. *Cho Cho: Did something trap you in? *Lovelace: Yes, it was the aliens. *Esequiel: The aliens. Roy is right. *Lovelace: Anyone got a key? *Montay: He will look for a key for you. *Esequiel: Where can we find one? *Cho Cho: I don't know. *Dantel: Check the drawers. We won't reach that high since we don't have the ability to jump high. *Coach Oro: The keys gotta be here somewhere. On the floor. *Montay: *jump on the seat* It has to be somewhere on the desk. *Cho Cho: Take a look and see. *Fergio: *check the case* No. Not in there. *Rio: I think they hid the keys from us. *Esequiel: Check again. Open up the drawers. *Montay: I see a eraser. Looks old, huh? *Fergio: *open the drawers* Man, all of this flying stuff could make me tired. *Rio: I know it’s here somewhere. *Montay: Check once again. *Lovelace: Hurry up. I can't stand here forever. *Esequiel: We're looking. *Montay: Fergio, are you still checking the drawers? *Fergio: Yes. I found the key in the last one. *Rio: Good. We can use the key to free Lovelace. *Montay: *get the key* I got it. *Rio: Good. Use the key to free Lovelace. *Montay: *jump on the table and unlock Lovelace's cage* All good to go. *Lovelace: Thank you my man. *Montay: Finally. Let's escape the ship now. *Dantel: Uh oh. Something is coming. *Beny: *open the door* I found the penguins! Get them. *Rio: That means we run. *Esequiel: Let's get outta here. *Ken: He escaped the cage. He's down here! *Beny: I'll catch them all. *Montay: Escape the room! *Rio: Run! (Into the hallway) *Esequiel: Not this type of race again. *Lovelace: He has the net. Keep moving. *Fergio: We have to escape the ship now. There is no way to get out of here. *Rio: I agree. We need to leave this ship. *Esequiel: On your way out. Turn left! (The group turn left) *Montay: Now what? *Rio: Keep running. *Fergio: Gotta go. *Beny: Come back here! *Rio: How about no! (Rio and his group keep running) *Ken: They're getting away. *Beny: Let's catch them all. *Montay: Not again. Keep running. *Fergio: Catch up on the other side. *Beny: Ken, we have to do something. *Ken: I set a trap for them. *Beny: Good idea so we don't have to take them back to the ocean. *Ken: I created this trap by the time we escaped prison. *Beny: Throw it mister. *Ken: Here. *throw the trap bomb* *Montay: Uh oh. (Rio and his group avoid all the traps and escape to the outside of the ship) *Esequiel: *slip over to the water* Oh no. *Lovelace: There's a wet floor sign. Who did that? *Montay: Just because of the mess we done. One person did that just to clean the floor. *Lovelace: No you didn't boy. *Rio: Slide! *Lovelace: Don't leave without him. *Esequiel: Help me. *Montay: Guys, don't leave without Esequiel. He can die. *Esequiel: You guys go. I'm okay. *Fergio: Brother, don't go. *Beny: We got them! *Ken: Now it's time. *Fergio: Brother, find a way to escape. *Esequiel: I can teleport. I'll be back. *Montay: Esequiel, no! *Esequiel: I'll see you on the other side. *teleport* *Fergio: No brother! *Beny: We got them! *Ken: *throw the trap bomb to the penguins* *Montay: Oh poop. (The trap bomb explodes and trapped the penguins into the prison room) *Beny: Yes! We got them. *Ken: Let me tell you something before the doomship crashed. I used one of your airships to escape the continent. Then i stole one of the secret weapons in a lab in Norway. One of them is a trap bomb. *Beny: Boom. Go ahead. *Ken: I invented a time warp to travel throughout the world and ended up in Australia. I destroyed a secret lab there when i got arrested for you. We ended up in the same prison for three years after the fish has returned in the ocean. *Beny: Come on, we have to go to the prison area of the ship. The penguins are waiting for us there. (In the prison area of the ship) *Fergio: No. Esequiel is gone. *Lovelace: Stop whining. He's alive. He just teleported somewhere. *Rio: This is not home. It's prison. *Montay: Not again. *Dantel: What could possibly go wrong? *Cho Cho: If we lost like this, we wouldn't give up. *Coach Oro: Man, this is scary. *Lovelace: I wonder what the mystic beings are up to. *Montay: None of this is real. You're making things that you're making up. *Lovelace: No. I can speak to them. We need the penguin gods to help so we can save the world again. *Montay: But where's Mumble? He's the one missing already to find. *Lovelace: Time will tell. No worries, we be safe here. *Montay: There's no food and water. I hate being in prisons like this. *Rio: That's only temporarily. *Dantel: I wonder how are we going to get out. *Coach Oro: We are going to need a plan to find our way out of here. *Rio: I agree. We need a plan. *Fergio: Without Esequiel, we have to do it on our own. *Montay: I was his idol. Now i am going to act like him if he's dead. *Cho Cho: Beat it. *Lovelace: If Sven was here, he can save us all. *Montay: Yeah. He's the puffin out there who can fly. *Dantel: Sven. He is a legend. *Rio: The rest of our friends are on the other ship. They’re alright. *Lovelace: I left to find my friends before they left to fight Beny. *Rio: Well we are here together and need to find a way out of this prison room. *Montay: Yeah, i can do that. (Meanwhile on Black-footed Land, Esequiel teleported from the sky to the sand, making all the african penguins shocked and feared) *Eddie: What is that? *Dylan: Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *Andrea: Wait. What is Esequiel doing here? *Manny: Mom, it's him. He's the one that gave me a tickle test a few years ago. *John: Stand back everyone. He must be alive or something. *Esequiel: *stand up injured* *Manny: He's not okay. *Eddie: Elders, take him to the resting cave. *Elder 1: We're on it. *Elder 2: Let's go. *Manny: Guys, where are you going? He's the inventor and he's the hero of Antarctica. *Elder 3: Young man, stay here. Don't get too close on him. *Manny: But he's not dangerous at all. *Elder 3: I don't care. Just go. *Andrea: Son, listen to the elders. *Manny: But they're not the leaders. Eddie is. *Dylan: Manny, the elders are the leaders of the land. One day, you be one when you get old. *Manny: I shouldn't when i get a chance to lead the land. (Back at the other ship, Mumble's group is now at the other side of the room) *Inventor: Welcome to the other room. *Mumble: Wow. *Hugh: Am i seeing what i'm seeing? *Raul: Yeah, it's awesome. *Hugh: This place has a water slide and a huge pool like in a water park. *Phoenix: This is awesome. We have a place to swim. *Mumble: Anyone want to hop in? *Nestor: Yes. Let's go. *Ramón: Swim in the water like a amigo. *Carmen: You? Me? Fat chance. *Phoenix: *first to jump into the penguin pool* *Hugh: Let's go. *Perxio: Oh boy. *Nestor: Ah. *Lombardo: Come on in. *Raul: It's fresh. *Rinaldo: That's real nice. *Phoenix: Yeah. The water feels nice. *Mumble: Gotta check on the underwater side. *Perxio: Man, it's fresh. *Inventor: They like it. *Fisherman #1: See? *Fisherman #2: They love it. *Perxio: Yes we love this. *Mumble: Wow. I love the view of it. *Phoenix: Yes. I do too. *Nestor: Yeah, i can feel it. *Phoenix: We all feel it amigo. *Ramón: Ah. The liquid. *Phoenix: Come on in and join us amigo. *Hugh: The fresh of the water. *Carmen: Feel so good. *Rinaldo: Uh huh. *Nestor: It feel warm just like when the water is hot and someone want to go to the jacuzzi. *Phoenix: I agree amigo. *Hugh: This is the best pool spot ever. *Phoenix: It certainly is. *Perxio: This is the life. *Phoenix: It sure is friend. *Hugh: Yeah. *Phoenix: This is so enjoyable. *Mumble: I like it more than the Ice Pool from Penguin-Land. *Phoenix: I just hope we return home soon. I miss my love Catherine as well as my son Shippo. *Mumble: I miss Gloria and Erik. *Phoenix: Yeah, me too. I need to take a walk for a minute. *Mumble: What? But we're having fun. (Phoenix gets out of the pool and walks over to the nearest side-railing and just looks at the horizon) *Phoenix: *saying to himself* Hold on Catherine, I’m coming home. *Mumble: Brother, are you okay? *Phoenix: Yes. It's alright. *Mumble: I wish we should get home by now. *Phoenix: *saying to himself* Shippo, my son, I’m coming home soon. I miss you. *Mumble: I hope everyone is safe from the aliens. *Phoenix: Half of our team is on the other side with Beny and his men. *Mumble: Lovelace is the only one missing from our group. He left us behind and i hope we save him from Beny and the aliens. *Phoenix: We have team members who went to save him. *Mumble: If they were, Esequiel, Montay and Josesito should have been the ones saving the world. *Phoenix: They would have help with doing so. That's why they have us. *Mumble: Right now, i'm getting the senses across places. *Phoenix: I will find them. *Mumble: Me too. I'm in custody right now. *Phoenix: No you're not. The police are taking care of us. *Mumble: If i have contact, then i would speak to Gloria in the spirit world. *Phoenix: I will admit, I miss Catherine and my son, Shippo. We should keep the hopes of getting home soon. *Mumble: I'm aware that the fishes are still in the ice cave from earlier. They're starting to get old like a old meat left in the field. *Phoenix: We will do something about that soon. *Mumble: Yeah. I guess so. *Phoenix: But right now, we have the kind policemen taking care of us. *Mumble: That's good. The inventor is there for us to take care. *Phoenix: Yes. They’re keeping us safe from Beny and his men. I also hope that Lovelace gets here soon. *Mumble: Yeah. We will all be united again. *Phoenix: I know we will, brother. *Perxio: Anyone want to go to the slides? *Mumble: Oh sure. *Phoenix: I love to see that coming. *Perxio: What are you waiting for? Let's go. *Mumble: *jump in the pool* Alright. *Phoenix: I'm coming. *jump in the pool as well* (In the water slide) *Raul: Ready Ramón? *Ramón: Yes. Here i go. *slide* Weeeeeee haaaawwwwww! *splash* Yeah, i got it. *Raul: Oh boy. I go. *slide* Ya hoooooooo! *splash* Whoa. *Rinaldo: Oh no. Don't tell me it's a scary ride. *Lombardo: It's not a roller coaster. *Nestor: Just slide in. *Rinaldo: Fine. *slide and splash* That was fine. *Phoenix: So you amigos decided to join us. *Lombardo: Yes. Get in line. *Phoenix: You know it. *Lombardo: I'm going in. *Nestor: Go for it buddy. *Phoenix: Yeah, go for it amigo. *Perxio: Off we go. *Hugh: Oh boy, i'm ready. *Lombardo: Okay, i'm in. *slide and splash* *Nestor: My body is ready. *slide and splash* *Hugh: That was good man. *Perxio: I'm next. *Phoenix: Go for it, friend. *Perxio: *slide and splash* Yeah. *Hugh: No skipping line. I got this. *slide and splash* Uh huh. *Phoenix: Oh boy, i wanna go. *Mumble: Go for it brother. *Phoenix: *slide and splash* Yeah. *Mumble: Wow. This is kinda fun. *Carmen: You did good. *Phoenix: Thanks Carmen. *Carmen: You're welcome. *Mumble: Oom pa, poom pa pee. *Phoenix: I'm going in. *slide and splash* Woo hoo. *Carmen: Alright, you got it. *Phoenix: Yeah. I got it. *Mumble: Hop in Carmen. *Carmen: Yo soy Mumble HappyFeet. *slide and splash* *Phoenix: Nice one Carmen. *Carmen: You go boy. *Mumble: I'm in and ready. *slide and splash* Woo hoo. *Phoenix: Yeah. That's my boy. *Mumble: This is the best day ever. *Nestor: Man, Lovelace is gonna miss all of this. *Rinaldo: Too bad, so sad. The water is just getting nice. *Phoenix: You got that right, amigo. *Lombardo: I thought at first it would be warm. *Raul: But it turn out good. *Phoenix: You got that right. *Raul: Boom. I got it. *Phoenix: Yes. You got it amigo. *Nestor: Wanna go stand on the tubes? *Raul: Oh yeah, sure. *Phoenix: Sure, if they are the tickle tubes. *Mumble: They look like icebergs. *Raul: They stand perfect in water. *Phoenix: I see that, brother. It's awesome. *Mumble: They're plastic. Not even real ice. *Phoenix: Well we can still enjoy this. *Mumble: You're not going to warn me. Are you? *Phoenix: No. We're not the teachers and this is like a playground inside. *Hugh: Yeah, i can relax on the fake ones. *Raul: I see. Not bad. *Phoenix: This is enjoyable. *Mumble: Feel a bit stepable. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Ramón: Good thing that these ice tubes doesn't melt. Real ice does. *Phoenix: I would definitely be happy if these tunes have tickle stuff in them. *Raul: *knock on the tubes* No tickle torment? Aw man. *Hugh: It's a plastic tube. It doesn't mean to be a machine like a television. *Nestor: But we still get all the fun we want. (Back at the Researchers Aurora ship in the prison room, Beny and Ken came to check on the trapped penguins) *Beny: Very well, i got all the penguins i needed. *Montay: Get us out of here. *Cho Cho: You never leave us alone. *Ken: You never learn. *Esequiel: Look like we met our doom. *Rio: Yeah, i don't want to die. *Beny: You guys are staying. I will capture more fish for everyone to share in the other states. *Lovelace: No. You're not leaving without the fish. *Beny: All the fish will be ours. I haven't catch any fish for years. *Rio: When we get out of here, we will hurt you. *Montay: Yeah, i still have the superpowers left from the previous battles. *Rio: Can you use them to help us break free? *Montay: Yes. You see. *break the cage* *Beny: What? *Esequiel: Yes! Boom! *Beny: You monster! *try capturing the penguins with the net* *Rio: Oh poop. Look out! *Montay: Woah! *dodge the attack* Everyone, evacuate to the ocean. *Rio: Ok, let's go. *takes the lead* *Beny: Get them! *Ken: I will catch them. *Rio: Not this time! *Montay: Everyone head into the stairs. *Beny: Oh no. You're not going anywhere mister. *Fergio: *knock Beny out with a fin punch* *Beny: Ow! *Ken: What the matter? *Beny: Capture the birds! *Ken: Yes boss. (Outside of the ship) *Montay: Woo hoo! We escape the cell. Ooh, nee ooh, nee oom. *Cho Cho: Wait for me Montay. *Esequiel: Now how can we escape this bad boy? *Fergio: Oh no. Storm coming. *Esequiel: What storm? Is there a hurricane on the horizon? *Fergio: Look! *Esequiel: Oh no. (Dark clouds start popping up on the sky) *Rio: What am i seeing. *Coach Oro: Evil is coming. I can sense it. *Dantel: The sky is turning purple. I think danger is ahead around the world. *Montay: I got a really bad feeling about this. *Beny: *look up in the sky* What is that? *Ken: I never seen anything like this. (The Feather God shows up in the sky) *Montay: Oh no, i know who he is. *Esequiel: The Feather God. *Lovelace: That bad of a villain. He's going to destroy everything he done. *Feather God: *evil laugh* Well, well, well. I finally found the penguins i can control. MORE TO COME Next: The Fish Job 2/Epilogue Previous: The Fish Job 2/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions